Through My Life
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: I looked over at the woman who I called my wife. Seiferx?


Gem: Um, I'm not quite sure what prompted this. Take a wild guess of who the people are (excepting the few OCs). (looks around room) A model kit for a 1957 Chevrolet Corvette, lots of post it notes, and random other things...nope; no copy rights.

* * *

I looked over at the woman who I called my wife. She was one of my oldest friends and we never knew it. A friend remembered and pointed it out to all of us. I had always loved to rile her up and I knew she enjoyed it. She only acted annoyed to keep up appearances. After all, life was more fun that way.

With the few memories we had of our time before the orphanage and with Matron's help, we tracked down our families. I found my mother's sister and my father's father. When I asked why neither of them had taken me in, they told me that money had been tight. They could ill-afford to provide for themselves let alone a child; so they did the next best thing, they placed me in the orphanage in the hopes that another family would adopt me. By the time they could afford a child, I had already been sent away to Balamb Garden. They wanted to get to know me better and to introduce me to the rest of the family. It turns out that in a very distant way, I was going to marry my cousin. When I told her, she laughed and told me that the guest list would be easier to make. She always did see the practical side of things.

Our family and our friends all got involved for our wedding day. My lovely wife had always wanted a long train on her wedding gown. If she could, she also wanted to wear her mother's veil. Her grandmother through her mother produced the veil; turns out that veil had been in the family for as long as anyone could ever remember. I asked the man who had been both my biggest rival and my best friend for practically my entire life to be my best man. He didn't say a thing but I knew that the answer was yes. My wife had a harder choice for who she wanted as a maid of honor. In the end, she wound up choosing the best man's sister. I don't think the rest of the orphanage gang quit laughing about it for a while. I was marrying my cousin and the best man and maid of honor happened to be siblings.

The little messenger girl (as I liked to affectionately call her) and her cowboy boyfriend planned amazing parties for our last night as singles. I learned that the messenger girl had managed to get the girls' party to where Matron's orphanage was. The cowboy managed to convince the best man's father to let us visit; after all, I never really had a chance to properly visit Esthar.

The next day, I watched my lovely wife walk down the aisle in her mother's wedding dress with her mother's veil and tiara on her head. Her great-grandfather walked her down the aisle and kissed her before placing her hand in mine. As he bent to kiss her, I heard him whisper "your parents and grandparents would be proud." I could see my own grandfather start to cry even though the ceremony hadn't begun. When I saw my best man after the ceremony, I knew I was seeing more raw emotion than he had ever displayed for anyone. In one glance, I knew he fully approved and was happy for the marriage. But I could see his own question, did I approve of his own upcoming wedding? As he had done, the answer was understood in silence.

Today, I'm standing here watching my eldest daughter marry my best friend's son. I know now why my wife's great-grandfather and my own grandfather had cried at our wedding. I didn't want to give my daughter away. That must be something every father has to face. I can see my wife is crying now and hell, I want to cry. My daughter is wearing the wedding gown that will now be in the family for centuries to come and the oldest veil known to mankind.

It is years later now, I'm at the last wedding I'll ever have the chance to be at. I'm old and I know it. My time on this plane is nearly up. This wedding is different. The bride and groom have asked my wife and the groom's great-grandmother to light the candles instead of the mothers. The mothers of the bride and groom however help the great-grandmothers up to where the candles are laying to be lit. I smile as I watch my wife almost gingerly light the candle. We hadn't known all those years ago that this was to come.

I know my life is short which is why I'm writing this down. To my family, I will always love you and always be with you. Just remember that you know the correct story. To my friends, I'm going to a better place to join my dear wife who died just as I finished my story. We love you all and will always be watching.

* * *

A year after the eldest great-granddaughter's wedding later found the happy couple dead with the above note on their bedside table. Their third-to-youngest great-granddaughter found them when she went over to plant flowers for them. She read the note and then calmly called her mother.

"Mum? Little Grammy and Pap-pap have passed away last night. I believe in their sleep, together."

"I'll break the news to the family. Will you be fine?"

"Yes. I'm going to plant the flowers just like Pap-pap asked."

At their funeral, she turned around and swore she saw them standing there smiling. They were surrounded by their friends who had passed before them. She was glad to see that they were in a happier place. She stayed long after everyone left and watched the sun set. It was the first time she had ever seen a red sunset. She was sure it was just for them.


End file.
